


Make It Up To You

by Drownmeinthemoon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ron Weasley, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm denial/delay, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Semi-public spanking, Spanking, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownmeinthemoon/pseuds/Drownmeinthemoon
Summary: Harry is creative when it comes to apologizing.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 171
Collections: My Ronniekins





	Make It Up To You

To say Harry and Ron were a bit late was an understatement. Breakfast had crawled by without them and their early morning Transfiguration class had started twenty minutes before they had even begun running down the moving staircase. 

“You know you’re a foul git ?” Ron asked. He turned to look at his best friend with a tiny huff of frustration .  
Harry gave a tiny lopsided grin at the comment.

They had stayed up the entire night shagging and making out under the cover of Ron’s red and gold bed sheets. “I’m sorry” Harry said with a feigned pout. He really couldn’t care less for their lateness only for the cute way Ron’s lips pursed when he was annoyed.  
“Let me make it up to you.” He said swiveling around so he could see the embarrassed reaction of his lover as he pieced together Harry’s offer. 

“Harry you insatiable prick, we're already late.” Ron said, pushing Harry away his face tinted red with embarrassment at the thought. 

“Yeah and that’s exactly why I should make it up to right now, we’re already late why not have a little fun ?” 

“I-um-yeah” Ron stumbled over the words. They had been with each other for three months but Ron still blushed at the thought of shagging. Harry had thought it was just his inexperience but after two months in Harry had simply chalked it up to Ron’s overt awkwardness. Harry gave a little grin at the blatant nervous excitement written all over the pale freckled face. Harry motioned to a tiny unused broom closet pulling Ron along.

“You know I’ve been wanting to try something new.” Harry purred, pulling the door closed with a tiny click. His eyes never breaking eye contact with Ron’s ocean eyes. Harry closed the space between them effortlessly until they were merely inches away from each other, Ron sandwiched against the wall and Harry’s chest. 

“What do you want to do ?” Ron questioned biting his lip as his brows began to furrow with apprehension. The last time Harry had said that the night had ended with them nakedly running from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team under Harry’s unimaginably small invisibility cloak. 

Harry paused rethinking his words before saying in an almost inaudible whisper “I want to fuck you.” 

Ron’s face burned bright red at the blunt statement. Only able to let out a tiny nod and something close to a high pitched squeak. His heart raced as Harry finally closed the gap between them his soft lips pressed on Ron’s chapped ones. It hadn’t been as awkward as their very first kiss but it was just as perfect, Harry’s tongue pushing into his and his hands roaming his body stopping at his ass with a rough slap. Ron moaned, breaking the lustful kissing breathlessly. 

“Did you like that Hun?” Harry asked playfully his grin, his eyes glazed with lust as he untied his scarlet and gold tie. Ron’s heart fluttered at the nickname. Harry had only called him that once after giving him a handjob in the back of the library.

“Yes.” Ron groaned with a tinge of embarrassment. “I want to hear you say yes sir.” Harry said. Ron nodded “Yes sir.” Harry gave a pleased hum at the submission. 

“Strip” Harry ordered. “I want to see your ass with my handprint on it.” He admitted lustfully, his eyes watching intently as Ron began to undress. 

Ron impatiently unbuttoned his shirt and trousers pushing them aside along with his worn out old shoes until he was left with a pair of Harry’s blue boxers. He slowly pushed them down past his growing erection and into the pile of discarded clothes. Harry moved towards an old stool, placing his back against the wall. 

“Come here.” Harry patted his leg trying his best to suppress a snort and the way Ron practically ran towards him. Ron laid across his lap his ass in the air so invitingly Harry though he might drool. However he didn’t have time for that, now his priorities were to make Ron beg. 

“Tell me if you can’t take it.” Harry said huskily running his hand against Ron’s pale skin. 

“Mate just start already I can’t take your talk-“  
Ron was cut off by a hard slap to his ass. He bit his lip suppressing a moan. He didn’t have time to adjust as Harry’s hand had already come back down on his ass. Ron’s moans became louder with each slap only made more intense with the roughness of Harry’s hand until his throat was sore and his cock was pulsing and red. “Please, god please stop, I cannot take anymore” Ron whimpered desperately, his blue eyes welling up with tears. His embarrassment was evident as all the blood rushed south from the rough spanking. 

Harry ran his hands through the now messy ginger mop before pulling forcefully. “Beg until I tell you to stop” Harry whispered into his ear. 

Ron let out a tiny sob at the request,his cock throbbing against Harry’s thigh betraying his pleasure. “Pleaseplease,bloody fucking hell sir I’ll do anything just please stop” Ron begged. Harry’s pants tented at the words. 

“Get up hun.” Harry ordered his hand running over the handprint left on Ron’s ass.  
Ron shakily moved upright until he was sitting in Harry’s lap. “I want to be inside of you so badly.” Harry purred his eyes drinking in the lovely way Ron sat pressed against him. “But I don’t want your first time to end in a broom closet. So instead you’re gonna walk around for the rest of the day hot and bothered.” 

Ron whimpered at the words his cock leaking at the thought of the humiliation of walking around painfully needy with the solution so near to him. He pushed himself off Harry, his lust crowded brain begging him to ask Harry to shag him against the wall until he couldn’t think but instead he redressed handing Harry his tie. 

“You know McGonagall is going to kill us right ?” Ron asked, opening the tiny door of the broom closet . 

Harry nodded swiftly “I know but I’ll make it up to you.” Harry said, putting his hands in the pockets of his trousers. 

“You said that when we walked into the broom closet and now I’m hard and my ass hurts.” Ron huffed.

“Good if your ass hurts now I can’t wait for you to sit.” Harry said not bothering to mask his pleasure at Ron’s pain. 

“You’re a prick.” Ron said with a tiny pout.

“I know,” Harry said, knocking at the old heavy wooden door of the transfiguration classroom. The door swings open with a slow screech. All eyes stop to look at them and now Ron grateful for his thick robes hiding his hard on from the searching eyes. 

“Mr Potter, Mr Weasley where were you?” Minerva questions her spectacles slipping past the bridge of her nose. 

“We overslept.” Harry answers coolly, giving a tiny shrug. Sometimes Ron really wonders where he learned to lie like that. Minerva looked them over once before nodding slowly. “Fifty points from Gryffindor.” McGonagall said swiftly. 

/Break\

If it wasn’t for the promise of release as soon as they reached the dorm Ron would have probably wanked in the middle of the great hall. He knew it was a downright moronic idea but Harry teased him relentlessly. Whisper dirty little nothings in his ear, slapping his ass after he had gotten an O on his charm homework. Through all of it Ron stayed more or less calm until Harry’s hand slipped into his trousers during Potions. If it hadn’t been for Finnigan’s mishap with his potion Ron was sure Snape would have heard his unsuccessfully suppressed moan. 

“Harry please.” Ron begged in his ear during dinner. Ron knew how odd it would look if they just disappeared during dinner time but god did he need Harry. 

Harry looked at him with teasing eyes only relenting at Ron’s soft whimper. “Hey Mione were gonna play some chess.” Harry said nonchalantly. Hermione nodded absentmindedly, her notes taking up her time. 

Harry had never seen Ron move so fast it was almost amusing at how desperate Ron was. The walk to the Fat Lady was mostly normal except for Ron’s labored breath and his occasional glance towards Harry. “Pianos and Strawberries.” Ron said cutting the Fat Lady off before she started an unnecessary conversation. The portrait hole swinged open and the messy haired duo climbed in. 

Ron almost cried of relief as he reached the dorm room. He turned to look at Harry who looked like a kid at a candy store. “You don’t know how cute you look when you’re desperate.” Harry blurted out. 

“I-I’m not desperate.” Ron protested. 

“Then you wouldn’t mind me leaving you hot and bothered for another day ?” Harry teased raising a brow. 

“No!” Ron said quickly, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him closer. Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around Ron’s waist. 

“Relax I’m only kidding.” Harry said, pulling Ron onto his tiny twin bed. Maybe it was the desperation or the summer heat but god did Harry’s hands and mouth feel heavenly on Ron’s body. The latter had trailed down Ron’s exposed neck. 

“More!” Ron demanded impatiently. 

Harry nodded, undoing his trousers before kicking them to the edge of the bed. “For Merlin’s sake Harry we’re wizards just use your bloody wand.” 

“Watch your mouth.” Harry warned grabbing his wand from his night stand. With a tiny flick they were practically naked except for the tiny fabric of Harry’s silk boxers and Ron’s stolen ones. 

Harry peppered his body with kisses suckling on his hard nipples until they were both severely red and bruised from the attention. “Harry, I need you,” Ron said pushing his unattended erection against Harry’s. Harry let out a low moan at the friction but didn’t respond instead continuing to twist his nipples between his fingers. Ron whimpered at the rough play his face flushed and his toes curling with every pull at his abused nipples; it was almost too much for his cock to handle.  
“Please.” Ron begged shamefully his face a shade of tomato red from the prospect of having his best friend buried inside him. Harry let go of his nipple with a small pop. 

“Tell me what you want Hun.” Harry said his hand was already fiddling with the waistband or Ron’s boxers. 

“Fuck me.”

Harry nodded taking off the last of thin fabric between them. “Get on your hands and knees.” 

Ron crawled into place bracing himself for the painful intrusion. 

“Close your eyes and relax Hun, let me make you feel good” Harry murmured his thumb running against his tight pink hole. Ron nodded letting his body relax against Harry’s touch as his eyes fluttered closed. 

It felt like hours until Ron felt Harry’s tongue attack his hole. His sighs of pleasure met by the noise of Harry’s tongue going in and out of his hole. “Merlin, you’re tight.” Harry murmured from beneath him. “Holy mother of Merlin.” Ron moaned as Harry’s tongue swiped at a bundle of nerves before darting at it again, this time accompanied by Harry's finger. 

“O-oh fuck fucking hell that feels amazing .” Ron moaned his eyes rolling back as Harry added another finger until Ron is sure he’s going to explode . “Harry please, I want you. “ Ron pleaded, his voice hoarse and cracked. 

Harry nodded, barely wasting time to get lube and realign himself with Ron's puckered hole. “Tell me if you can’t take it.” Harry said pushing the tip of his cock inside Ron’s ass.  
/mini break\

Ron didn’t notice the tears running down his freckled cheeks until Harry had started to pull out. 

“Wait mate where are you going?” Ron asked. “Did I do something ?”

“Hun you’re crying from pain, maybe we shouldn’t-“

“No Harry, I want to do this, it's just painful give me a minute to readjust.” Harry nodded as Ron rock against his length before finally giving a nod of reassurance. 

Harry pulled halfway out before slowly pushing back in his head buried in the back of Ron’s neck. “God you’re so tight” Harry moaned. 

Ron gripped the bedsheets as Harry sped up hitting his prostate with every thrust back into his heat. The tiny sounds from Ron fueling each thrust until they were coming over the bed sheets. 

Ron and Harry’s bodies finally gave out as Harry pulled out of Ron’s pink donut shaped hole. 

“We should do that more often” Ron sighed.

“How about I fuck you on the quidditch field ?” Harry asked, pulling Ron closer. 

“And if we almost get caught again ?” Ron asked, pressing his head on Harry’s chest. 

“I‘ll make it up to you.”


End file.
